Runaway Child
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Divorce. Jail. Pregnancy. Doppelgangers. Jane Doe cases. Moving. Lies being spread instead of truth. Feelings. Shit, life happens. But does Jazmine have two lives of shit happening? KoromaCol's original fic, handed down to me, my editing, neither of our characters, lol. This will be rated M, eventually. More chapters to come once editing's done.
1. Backstory

Sarah and Tom DuBois, in the eyes of others, were the perfect mixed couple.

Tom was a well known man and was highly respect as an assistant district attorney of Woodcrest. Sarah was a beautiful, thick white woman who had no skills at cooking, but she was loved by Tom and that is all that mattered.

Everyone saw that they were living a perfect life even after Jazmine, their first child and only child, was born.

But, after years of marriage, Sarah grew annoyed of Tom's not so masculine emotions. He would constantly give her everything, and their sex life was worsening.

But Sarah wanted danger, she wanted a new adventure. Not thinking about her family, she destroyed a beautiful marriage because of selfish desires. Not only destroying Tom's heart, but also splitting a little girl's lovable family. Sarah filed for divorce, even though Tom forgave her for her actions. She didn't want Tom to forgive her; she cheated, she wronged him, and yet he still loved her. Although he loved her, he did not trust her as much.

"Go ahead Sarah, I am not going to stop you this time. You say you deserve better but look at you, chasing after other men when you knew you had something good and better waiting for you at home. You are fool of shit Sarah and even though I forgave you, you dared to give me the fucking excuse that you wanted more. Bitch, have you looked in the mirror lately? The only reason I loved you was because you were you! But I have no idea who you are, this skank has possessed you Sarah. GET OUT!" Tom yelled. He had finally grown balls, and for the right reason.

Jazmine was crying because she heard everything. Jazmine knew what her mom did even though Tom never explain it.

But Jazmine knew, it didn't take much besides listening to the sounds of separation to know. She cried and cried because her mother ruined a good family through selfish actions.

After a few months, the police raided the DuBois family's house in Woodcrest and took Jazmine away from Tom during 2 in the morning.

 **Huey's POV:**

I woke up and ran outside when I heard Jazmine screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy don't let them take me to mommy, I want to stay with you. Daddy! " She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jazzy, my Jazmine, let her go, Jazmine, what are you doing? Jazmine, NOOOOO!" Tom yelled.

I ran to Jazmine. They were holding her back and that angered me. No one touches my best friend, especially knowing what she is going through right now... but Granddad stopped me.

"Granddad! Let me go, she needs my help!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Huey, but now the police are involved, we cannot do anything," he said. I released myself from him and ran only to be stopped by three cops. It only took one cop to stop Riley, who was also trying to save Jazmine, the sister he never had.

"Dad! DADDYYY! DADDDDYYYYY!" were the last words she said before they put her in a police car and drove away.

\\-_-/

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Tom Lancaster DuBois, you are hereby announced to serve in court in the manner to take full custody of Jazmine DuBois proclaimed by Sarah Jillian Bell," said a police man.

"Why would she do that? I know she has her rights to but she has no reason to take Jazmine away from me. Not under her conditions. I know my right,." Tom declared.

"We know, sir, but we are just doing our job. It's up to the court to decide," he replied.

The next day, Tom attended court in order to reclaim Jazmine as her official guardian. The Freeman and McPhearson family were among the witnesses in the audience. Jazmine had not come out yet. Tom and Sarah were quarreling among the Judge trying to deteriorate one another. But this was Tom's house, so he dominated here.

"Your honor, I understand that many people know what my ex wife has done to me, which adds on, to this request that we're here for today, that she would not be the best legal guardian for Jazmine. For her to take Jazmine away from me forever is complete ridiculousness! I agreed she needs her mother around but I will be willing to let Jazmine stay with me three days with and four days with her mother. Jazmine is grown and she can make her own decisions. The only reason I say she is grown, at least in comprehension and her ability to make decisions, is because even though she hates what her mother did to us, she does not hate Sarah, herself, but I promise you that she will hate her if Sarah takes her away from me permanently," Tom declared.

The Freeman and McPhearson were surprise at Tom's masculine actions.

"Tom does not deserve to see his daughter anymore, she does not need him, she needs a mother's love, not some lawyer's love." Sarah said.

They quarreled and quarreled over and over again.

The judge finally spoke, "bring in the girl."

"Daddy", Jazmine said running to her father; hugging him and not letting go.

"Honey you need to be up here, OK?" Tom sweetly told her.

"OK," Jazmine replied.

The Judge announced, "It is now time for the jury to reveal their decision."

The leading juror begins, "In the case of the custody of Jazmine DuBois, we, the jury, in the nomination of a 7:5 ratio believe Jazmine should be handed over to her mother, Sarah Jillian Bell, for showing attachment to her father more than mother. This proves that she does feel some type of hatred towards her mother so she should fix it instead of making matters worse. Tom is only allowed a one day visit to her new home and a one stay for Jazmine. After those two meetups, per say, custody is fully upon her mother."

Tom begins to cry, but Jazmine cries louder, while being taking away by a body guard.

\\-_-/

A couple of months pass by.

Sarah is a mess, she's been with many pimps, and has had many relationships with many married man. Jazmine did the things Sarah was supposed to do; the things other mothers do for their children.

Usually Sarah came home and would beat Jazmine, while Jazmine would just sit there and take it. She was so done with Sarah. She didn't hate her, she hated what she had become. When Jazmine came to visit Woodcrest again, Huey wanted to speak to her but she told him, "Not today Huey", then entered her house-no, home-quietly.

Huey and Jazmine met up on the hill later on, and Jazmine revealed to him that her mother was becoming a monster, but she couldn't tell her father because then Sarah would be in jail. Huey wanted to say something and he was planning to because Jazmine did not make him promise or anything on the subject matter.

In fact, she was seeking help from him after she revealed her bruises on her neck, back, arms, stomach, and her legs...still fresh. The same day she left, she mouthed "help me" to Huey.

By the time she left, Huey rushed over and spilled the beans. The Freemans and McPhearsons followed Tom to help him out. Two police cars followed the worried families' cars, as well.

They came across Jazmine's new house. It was rotten and dirty in every way, place, etc., except for Jazmine's room, which was squeaky clean, with pictures of her father, the Freeman family, and McPhearson family, an empty bed, clothes laid and organized, hung and cleaned, and a diary of her suffering ways.

They went to the backyard and came across this horrid smell of burning flesh. It seemed to be a white woman's carcass... Sarah. Until now they couldn't match the DNA but they still labeled her as Sarah.

It's now December 15th, 2005 and Jazmine went missing.

\\-_-/

"SCHREEERSSHHH BAM BOOM SHHERRRKKKK BOOMSHHSHH," A black 2002 van flip over and over. Inside was a little girl and someone in all black driving. The driver escaped, while the little girl didn't.

It was December 22, 2005. Jane Doe case 57 was rushed to the hospital only to be analyzed as a rape, kidnapped, and almost human-trafficked victim. Doctors were appalled at the girl, being she was only 10 years old.

"He said everything was going to be OK, but nothing was ever the same again," Jazmine told them. "He touched me places where I never been touched before, I cannot remember anything. I do not even remember how I got in the car. All I remember was pain and my hot tears, it hurt so much." she said as she started to cry in front of the people of New York, the judge, the jury, the convict, and her prosecutor.

 **Jazmine's POV:**

He was sentence to life in prison without parole and that is the last time I ever saw him. Now I had to begin a new life as Jane Doe Case 57. I went to police department once again and they said they found a match. But it turn out to be a doppelganger, she was pronounced missing and still missing. Her name was Jazmine DuBois but unlike her she was smiling and I wasn't. We looked exactly like each other but she lived in Maryland and went missing there on December 15th, 2005 and I was announced missing on December 20th, 2005 and found on the 22nd.

Even though I wanted to be her I guess I couldn't; hopefully they find this girl.

\\-_-/

JANE DOE CASE 57 SHALL BE NAMED CHRISTINA WRIGHT UNDER THE PAVILION NEW YORK FOSTER CARE HOME UNTIL ADOPTION OR WHEN SHE REACHES THE AGE OF 18. SHE ONLY HAS ONE CHANCE TO CHANGE HER NAME ONCE SHE TURNS 18 OR HER NAME COULD BE CHANGE BY HER ADOPTIVE PARENTS. SHE IS PUT UNDER THE WATCHFUL EYE OF NEW YORK PUBLIC POLICE DEPARTMENT AND THE NEW YORK FEDERAL BUREAU INVESTIGATORS DUE TO THE FACT OF HER RAPE CASE, ILLICIT KIDNAPPING, AND ALMOST BECOMING A HUMAN TRAFFICKING VICTIM OF THE DAY OF 22 OF DECEMBER 2005.

\\-_-/

A new life as John Doe Case 57 aka Christina Wright in Pavilion New York Foster Home was waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**E/N: E/N stands for Editor's Note. Gonna be using it for this fic. Again, the wonderful KoromaCol who left the site a little while ago is the author of Runaway Child (and more fics of hers that I will release eventually), while I am just the editor. I know there was a lot of confusion about the end of the first chapter. Basically, the text listed under "Jazmine's POV" at the end of chapter one was Jazmine's doppelganger's pov. Well, Jazmine Dubois basically becomes her own doppelganger. In that week, she lived two lives. In Woodcrest, her family and friends think she's dead. But, she is actually alive, w/ a new identity as a Jane Doe case, and an even newer identity you will see in this coming chapter. And, also, Jazmine's new identity has some serious memory loss. So I hope that explains most of the possible confusion in this chapter. Also, I was far too lazy to change all of the sentences that are like "I need food." He said. To "I need food," he said. So yah. Just ignore the double period mark I guess.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

I pictured myself running, running as fast as I could, climbing to get away from my fears, lodging myself from tree to tree and back to the ground. I cannot look back.

"Uh," a slight cough came out of me once I had trip over a branch that came literally out of nowhere.

I got up but now trees and a wicked laughter surrounded me.

"You can run all you want, Mariah, but I will find you and when I do—"

His sentence is cut short and now I begin to back away but then I am hugged and in a few seconds I felt like I was being squeezed like a snake. I fall and he falls on top of me.

He says, "Don't worry, Mariah, it will not hurt you this time, since I already did this when you were 10."

He rips off my shirt and see my bare chest reveal to him, I struggle to get away from him, but my struggling only arouses him more. He slips his mouth onto one of my nipples and I scream for help but he told me I can yell all I want because in the end no one will come for me, not even my own mother.

I stared at him. How could he? I punch him in the gut, but it's not use. He has managed to strip my pants and underwear and as fast as he could he slips his manhood into me.

"NOOOO!" I wake up as fast as I could I begin to feel a little faint, I am now panting and sweating, and barely crying from that terrible nightmare.

"Mommy?" the little one says as he comes into my room.

"Are you ok?"He asks.

"Yes honey, just a little bad dream." I replied.

"If you would like you can sleep with Mr. Huggles. He protects me from the monsters that you managed to beat up, Mommy." He sweetly comments.

"No honey, I want Mr. Huggles to protect _you_ , okay? You want to sleep with me tonight?" I replied and questioned him.

"Yes, please." He eagerly climbs into bed and hugs me like I was a real life size of Mr. Huggles.

As my son instantly falls asleep in my arms, I start to realize this nightmare was the truth. I know you shouldn't run from your fears but I had to keep running for my son.

My name is Jazmine Marie Rim. I do not remember my original last name but I remember that event. I am currently fifteen years old, while my son is four years old. One can somewhat imagine what I been through. I have no recollection of my biological parents. I was hospitalized after a freak accident that has left a light scar from the back of my neck to the back of my skull. Luckily, it's quite tiny and mixes with my caramel skin color. The doctors found out that I was raped and they had no records of me whatsoever.

They named me Jane Doe case 57 aka Christiana Wright (a new name to protect me) on December 22.2005. The police arrived three days later and they asked me so many questions, saying that they know who did this to me and they asked me to testify. When I saw the picture of that man I started to scream and cry. I basically had a tantrum… the doctors had to come in and stop me. After being released from the hospital, I was put under foster care and I had to testify a week later. That man was put in jail for what he did to me. His name was Jeremiah Allen Brooks. But, they never found his partner in crime. The one driving. My parents never showed up to reclaim me; I saw that they did not care.

I began a new life in the foster home after the trial ended. I was usually bullied and parents did not want to adopt me because they felt that I been through so much so they did not feel like bothering me. I felt unwanted and uncared for so I thought it as best to stay as Jane Doe case 57 until I turned 18 and could move out. My tummy was feeling quite weak, and I occasionally threw up, and ate weird food. I was mocked by the other children. Then, one day, this beautiful Asian couple walked in and they would not stop bothering me ever since they laid eyes on me.

"We would love to adopt her." They told the foster mom.

"Little Doe has been through so much, please reconsider." She stated.

"No. We would like to get to know her." They pleaded. And they began to follow me around.

"What is your name?" The female asked. "Jane Doe Case 57 aka Christiana Wright." I responded.

"A lovely girl like you couldn't be named that." said the male.

"Well, according to the FBI and Public police department of New York, it is my name until further notice." I politely said.

"You speak so well for a ten year old." The male said.

"Thank you. Would you like to see my paintings?" I asked.

Ok maybe they weren't so annoying, but, more so, they were kind. I showed them my paintings; I poured my heart into those paintings. I drew figurines of a black shadow with white wings representing lost child with the desire to run away. I drew Cobra representing beauty and darkness. I drew a lily pad representing loneliness but how it provided life.

"Her drawings are amazing for a ten year old and quite dark but they have meaning of hope. We would love to adopt her, she seems perfect for us." A few days past and the adoption papers went well because they passed every single adoption exam and criteria.

They said that they want to fill the hole that had been in my heart, to cure my pain, I thanked but I said that I had gone through a lot and I don't want them to be curse with an abandoned child like me. They did not give up on me whatsoever; they were so kind. In the end, I went with them.

"Oh no." I said

My happiness soon ended after I found out I was pregnant with that monster's child. I decided to run away from my new home, but not far enough they found me and I told them why I ran...

"I'm pregnant with a monster child." my hot tears came out and the Asian female hugged me lightly and said everything was going to be okay.

I was ten years old with a child on the way I didn't think everything was going to be ok.

The same night I heard the couple talking about me.

The female said, "That poor child has been through so much we must be there for her."

The male had agreed and said, "That child is our responsibility she is our daughter now."

Nine months instantly past, my education was further than anything. I made sure that I made my parents, yes my parents, proud. After my water broke, a bundle of joy was born 8 hours later, he came early than I expected. I was now eleven years old with a newborn child that I gave light to on Sep.2.2006 and a beautiful Korean couple who I was proud to called them mom and dad.

My new life as Jazmine Marie Rim began; I had a beautiful child named In Su Rim. My mother's name was Hye Su Rim and my father's was In Ho Rim. I decided to combine parts of their names to name my child. They were the happiest people alive, I swear, they were parents and grandparents, they were famous in South Korea and now they live in New York as a retired actor and singer.

My mother taught me everything that she knew so singing was now in my nature and my father taught me his mastery of acting.

They had spoiled me with love and not materialism.

At the age of twelve, I was taking ballet for my mother and I took martial arts for my father during summer. I was not a show off but my skills had put me in the arms of my trainers as their favorites students.

I had highly advanced many skills, I could read at a college level, I love Math a lot, History was one of my favorite subjects, I had quite an imagination to write a couple of stories, I could sing, act, dance, and fight. My parents were very famous, my child was extremely sweet and I grew fond of him. And my parents' servant named Lupe was a kind old woman that I had called grandma.

"Grandma tell me that story about how you manage to help your children go to college." I asked.

"I told you fifteen times already, Jazzy." She replied.

"I know but I like that story, someday I am going to go to college and do big things to Grandma for my son, my parents, and you." I declared.

"Oh, honey, I am glad." She gave me a kiss on my forehead and went back to doing her business.

I walk upstairs and play with In Su, he is such a huggable little being, God I loved him so much even though it was painful to give birth to him. I brought him milk a while later In Su was really picky and he did not want to be breastfed, I was only 11 and my breast was a cup C. Jesus, they were a load to carry for my skinny, frail body.

"In Su, I wished that you just accepted breast milk, you get your way too easy," I told him. The child smiled at me like he knew what I was saying.

\\-_-/

A year and 8 months with this family, a family of my own, everything was just perfect. Too perfect, it was like a dream, and until today I wish it was a dream.

The one who took away my innocence had been in the hospital after being severely stab by other convicts in jail when they found out what he had done.

Pedophiles are not well received in jail.

I know it sounds stupid to say but I did not hate him, I just hated what he had done. I am the type of person that hates the crime rather than the person.

So I left him under the hands of God, I wasn't a person who always talked about him, but I loved God and respected his work, I never blamed him for anything, I have this bond with him. I know God knows that evil exist and that he can cease it but then that will be taken away freedom of true expression. At least that is how I feel he knows it but he doesn't create it.

All in all, I was having a pretty good life. However, it wasn't all that normal because I never attended school-private or public. And I was far ahead with school at my age. In Su now wanted to be breastfed and it hurt like a bitch with his teeth. My parents were still awesome, I began to design clothes, bags, and shoes because I took an interest. And Lupe was still as sweet as a ripe peach.

The Rim household was perfect.


	3. Just Us

Chapter 3: Just Us

I came home after martial arts practice and opened the door to a loud, crying baby in his room. I picked him up and cooed him back to sleep. He was only one and six months after all (he was born on Sep 2 2006; It was March 13. 2008).

I silently close his door and went to get my mom, only to open the door to a room full of blood, and my mother facing down under her own pool of blood. Shocked, I scream so hard and so high that I could've shattered glass. I immediately ran to my fathers' business room for help, only find him hung and slashed by his own sword.

I called the police, crying, and for the umpteenth time in my life, they came to my rescue. After holding my son for hours, crying, I prayed to God and asked him, "God, please protect my son, if anything happens take me and not him, watch him more God, don't worry about me, I will help you protect him and if anything happens to me protect him, God, please do me this huge favor I know I am asking for too much. But please watch and protect my son."

The police found a note next to another body they found. The body was Lupe's, the old servant, (who was practically family). It read "Mariah I am back, and I am coming to get you." I cried so hard after reading the note and held my son close to me, resulting in him crying too.

The police found him in the surveillance cameras installed in my home and found that, as suspected, he had murdered my family. Luckily he did not enter my child's room, most likely because the sick bastard knew it was his child, too. My heart dropped at the sight of his face. It had a newly formed scar across it, he looked pale although he was Black, and per usual, he was crazy and looking for revenge.

The police tried to help me as much as possible, so I was put under government protection thanks to the FBI in New York. He was such a monster that he had killed five of the FBI agents, so this case was also personal to them. He wouldn't get close to me because he would be asking for a death wish being how protected I was, but he was on the run. The last time a surveillance camera saw him before this was when he was on a plane to Brazil.

It had been about six years, I had furthered my studies, and still used my parent's money wisely. They left everything they had owned under my and my son's name.

I did not want to change my name if he was looking for me. He can go right ahead and do so because I was ready to fight back. In terms of martial arts, I had been learning a lot of techniques, and I even learned the deadliest fighting technique known to man... WHITE LOTUS KUNG FU.

I know it seems impossible and extremely crazy to think that I could defeat him, but I was sure going to put up a hell of a fight in order to protect my son.

I was going to turn sixteen soon, and after lots of training, I decided to move somewhere else before my birthday. The police department allowed me too, and so did the FBI, despite that their agent's cases, and I was soon placed under witness protection program.

I never attended public school so I decided that I should start after I move.

Before I moved, on the day of my parents' death anniversary, I left a white lotus flower upon their tombstones and a fake one as well to prove my eternal love. iI read R.I.P Hye Su and In Ho Rim, famous celebrities of the Korean wave, well-known celebrities of the Hollywood stage, respected New Yorkers, helpers of a better world, but above all, wonderful caring parents and grandparents.

I sneered at the last comment they were not just wonderful and caring parents and grandparents. They were too perfect for words to even describe them. One tear drop falls from my left eye and landed upon the flower. Only through loss and strength will I grow.

I left Lupe a beautiful bouquet of red roses with one fake red rose proving my unconditional love to her. And then, I left the funeral and got into my car with my personal driver conducting.

I arrive home and wash and dry my clean clothes. Before I took them out of the dryer, I hop into the hot shower for 20 minutes. I dry my hair and put on some tight Gucci pants that made me look thicker than I already was. I added a nice, loose, baby blue blouse, my mother's favorite pair of earrings, and the necklace my father gave me when he first adopted me that read "My Child" in Korean. I put on my Miu Miu high, tan color pumps and carefully place the dry, clean clothes that I washed into the clothes box at the end of my room.

I made sure that all the boxes in my room were labeled and everything was packed away. Everything seemed quite organized and I wanted to make sure that it remained that way. I walk into my son's room and rechecked all the boxes and sealed them carefully. I went to my kitchen and every box was labeled as well. The bathroom was next and then the living room came last. All of my other furniture was wrapped for the movers to easily come get the stuff out. Everything was perfectly packed.

I went through my iPhone to make sure the stocks of every company I had worked with were still on the top.

I saw that I had 15 new messages from known and unknown numbers. The first one read, "Thank you for the fabulous Gucci dress you design for me, I will be rocking it at the Grammy Awards." - Beyonce.

Secondly, "Hey, it's Mariah Carey's Agent, Lively Deck! Mariah has requested designs specifically from Prada, think you can handle it? - 215 -***-****.

And so on and so forth. I responded with an "of course" or "no problem" to each of them. I clarified, "I don't personally charge, I send you the designs the company makes it. Personal Designs and in order for me to make would cost you $899.25 plus $117.99 if you would like it fitted" and always follow up with giving them my agent's number so that they can reach me when I'm not available.

I usually get a "deal", "that is a cheap price", "I want it," or responses of that nature. Yes, these celebrities and rich people say it's cheap, but what do you expect if I asked anymore I will feel like I am robbing them. You see, I am very good at math and what I charge people is fair, while almost all brand names charge for a rip-off. Brand names love buying from me because I am a reliable source, I help them increase their stocks, I own some of their stocks, I always give them discounts, and they just keep coming back for more. The IRS has never been on my back because I always pay my taxes since I am eligible to do my own taxes and I have the certificate and license for it. Many charities love when the payroll comes from me. And I am a highly active helper and will continue to be one, thank you very much.

It was now 2:45 pm, time to go pick up my son.

I left to pick up my son from New York Kids Day Care after cleaning myself up. It was only one block away from my apartment.

I was moving far from home; the home that I would have been happy to grow up in. The home where destruction developed opens up a better opportunity and destroys it.

Being only four years old, In Su was quite sad that we were moving, he had been a great student in Jackson's Private Preschool Academy, a loveable person in New York Kids Day Care, and everyone loved him. He was so kind and sweet and he never fought back when someone hit him he walked away quite angry but he always told authority and he stood up for kids who were bullied.

I am glad he is nothing like his father when it comes down to thinking.  
He is darker than I am like a brown texture, very cute, has big beautiful green eyes like mine, a cute button nose, a little tiny belly which I love so much, a quite big black afro which pretty much saved him from a lot of falling accidents (Don't worry is like an occasional trip or a small bump to the head). He stands at 3'3 feet weighing only 37 pounds, so he is quite healthy for his age.

He was actually going to turn five soon in September and I was going to turn sixteen soon in October. But it was June 29, 2011, so we had quite a little while until our birthdays.

We were moving to Maryland, Baltimore.

I plan to move into Woodcrest, an upscale suburb; I had a business with Wuncler and asked if he had known any area where I could live in.  
Although he was quite an arrogant man he was kind to those he was fond of, and I had money, even more, money than he did.

I manage my dad's business of teenage clothing called OBEY, Also a park that Wuncler has been going after for years, some of the Nike's Industry under my father's name, and I had owned stocks of Ralph Lauren's Polo Corporations as well as Gucci, Prada, Versace, Chanel, and Louis Vuitton.  
Also, I was a part-time designer; I had really great innovations that sold out as soon as they hit the market.

I never dressed like average teenagers, I was always in Neiman Marcus, Guess, Valentino, Armani, Gucci, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Dior, and Versace.

I own Shoes from Gucci, Miu Miu, Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, and Louis Vuitton.

The only handbags I bought were from Prada and Gucci and I was one of their favorite customers.

I wasn't into high fashion, it was all about business, and I dress for impression and my identification, also because of my name.

But deep inside me, I did want to dress like a teenager did, it seem comfortable, and I am talking about regular caprice, shorts, skirts, dresses, stuff like that. I wanted to even own a pair of Jordan's or converse or Nikes, it would be cool to dress like my age.

And I finally had a chance too. I would also be attending high school under my tutoring and homeschooling papers; Wuncler academy is willing to give me a chance to enter their high grounds.

Wuncler always told me to call him uncle, in terms of paper he technically was related to me, my father was his brother, half- brother and boy were they on good terms, they were super close and very fond of one another.

But I am adopted so we are not related by blood just on paper.  
But I ended calling him uncle Wuncler to show respect either way. Uncle Wuncler had actually done me a favorite by locating a beautiful mansion near Woodcrest perfect for my son to live in.

He even manages to build him a little playhouse and a playground for him.

I told him that he could have the park; my father was planning to sell the park to Wuncler because he wanted to open up a new corporation for a cheap price too. I said I will give it to him free and boy was he happier than anything and said that I was his favorite niece. In reality, I was his only one but hey the thought counted.

I began to pack a few weeks before, I called the moving company, I had live in a small yet very luxury apartment, two rooms, three bathrooms, a big living room, small kitchen, a little laundry room apartment.

All I needed was one moving truck it was going to be a three hour and 29-minute drive from New York City, New York to Baltimore, Maryland. Then reaching Woodcrest will be like an hour drive as well.  
I pay the company more than they asked for, so I was quite a precious customer to them.

In all honesty, I had too much money to my name; I even made twice as more money when I sign with someone's company. I was quite known in the industry world, people wanted to take pictures of me, but they were never uploaded or even able to print them because if my faced reach the news then I would be in technically the hands of that man.  
Many celebrities knew my name but they knew my story too so they never took the picture with me or of me.

I have met with so many actors and singers, I never freaked out, they seem like humans to me, although I like many of their music, dances, or acting, I never yell or scream like a true fan would but I did acknowledge their wonderful talents.

The only reason these celebrities knew me was not because of my parents or my story but because half of their clothing came from my hands, I prepare and drew half of the designs I had worked with other companies.

I had that talent, but I did not want to further it.

I remember my first design and I remember three Victoria Secret models wearing it and telling them (paparazzi) that a thirteen-year-old made their dress, I had celebrities asking me to make them a personal dress under a certain brand name, and hey I did not mind, and the company didn't either.

They love new customers, and I set new trends.

Beyonce was rocking a new outfit because of me. Kanye wanted to partner with me after I made him a rocking suit, I practically made almost all of the Kardashians clothes and help them developed their own clothing line and I did not want my name to be added because hey the girls can dress they needed the attention more and they deserve it they came up with the ideas I just drew and created it. Selena Gomez rocked one of my dress designs. Kate Middleton had amazingly filled in the perfect dress I made for her. Tyrese looks handsome in the suit I prescribe for him with Versace on the side. Dwayne aka the rock looks very sexy in his Gucci dark blue shirt with tan caprice I had made for him. You name the company I will give you the designs I always told them.

Sometimes I would use my son as a model and he loved it. He also helps me set trends for kids his age. I made a design for Polo that they fell in love with, and once it hit the market every kid in the world wanted it.  
I also gave OBEY a child design that was very colorful and it became the thing. Other retail stores wanted to copy the designs but it was impossible with OBEY's contract.

My son was quite intelligent at his age too; he could really speak well for a four-year-old. He loves to read although he started reading like he was ten years old I wanted him to have fun now and study later. He wasn't even in kindergarten yet. He took an interest in math a lot he just loves adding and subtracting, my tutor even said that if he could help her with her taxes as a joke. My son always had new ideas about the world, and he began talking about the Black culture, which took me by surprise, I mean because he was so young. He said that Black children need to focus more on education than fun; that this world consists of working hard then playing later.  
I started to fear my son was growing up too fast but then when SpongeBob came on he literally stood quite and watch him; this guy deserves a Nobel peace prize or something.

I am glad my son is the way he is but he reminds me of a little revolutionist, is quite cute and I am quite proud of him. He is quite witty at his age but he cannot outsmart mother no matter how hard he tries.  
I love him with all my heart and I am glad he knows it too. Although he does not have a father, I took an interest in sports and showed it to him, he liked watching football and basketball with me, we had so much to talk about.

He always told me everything and I am glad he does. And even though all his teacher, daycare provider, my home school teacher, and my tutor all tell me how fast he is growing and how he will become the perfect man in the future.

I can't help but just smile but I never say anything because in all honesty I just want to savor the moment of him being young. Man my son means the world to me, he is my world, I love him and only him but I do have my thoughts on finding someone just not now.  
Now is too dangerous. Just too dangerous.


End file.
